thequietspitefandomcom-20200214-history
Laik Peiume
Intro Laik Peiume is the dean of Shinan University in Daelin. Description Peiume is a male elf of adult but indeterminate age. He has long, curly, forest-green hair which reaches to his mid back. He does not appear very strong, seeming to be "more of a bookworm." When the party first encountered him, he was dressed in very fine robes. His demeanour is dignified and serious. The Story So Far Background Within the 2-3 weeks before the events in Gonglu, Peiume had sent word to Ignatious, requesting a meeting with him in Daelin, as part of his attempts to solve the problem of the Jewelled Idol. He had also reached out to the dean of Keunan University. Chapter 1 "Disaster at the Sapphire Tower" (1x5) The party met with Laik Peiume on the third floor of Shinan University, where Ignatious introduced them to each other and Peiume explained the ongoing situation with the Jewelled Idol. He allowed the party to climb the tower to observe the relic so that they might later be able to identify the key to deactivating it, which he hypothesised might be found in the cave where the relic was discovered. "Pay What You Want" (1x6) The party reported back to Peiume about their findings in the tower and discussed their plans to seek the key that might deactivate the Jewelled Idol. Peiume gave the group directions to the cave where the relic had been found and loaned them one of the college's medicine kits for their journey. "Thinking With Portals" (1x8) Upon being alerted of the party's return, Peiume hurried to update the group on the situation. He offered to take the key up the tower himself so as to avoid putting the party in further danger. However, he was easily dissuaded and admitted that he is not much of a fighter. He later agreed to wait with the key outside the newly-opened portal, while the party entered to confront the Shard Guardian. "Fissures" (1x9) Following Hymn and Ignatious' escape from the demiplane, Peiume used a potion to revive Ignatious and then tried - without success - to persuade him to rest. Despite the late hour, he set about organising the research into how to manually activate the Jewelled Idol and Dual Crystal Key with the hope of reopening the portal to where Godric was trapped. When Hymn and Ignatious decided to seek the aid of the dean of Keunan University, Peiume gave them her address and removed a necklace he wore, which he told them to show her. Ignatious later explained that this represented the offer of a favour, which Peiume now owes to Su Miichan. He also revealed that Peiume had contacted The Sunseo Syndicate about a possible deal for Godric's rescue. The next day, Godric returned to The Sapphire Tower to thank Peiume properly in light of this information and offered his skills, should they ever be of use to Peiume in future. "Following the Wind" (1x10) Godric attempted to return the borrowed medical kit but Peiume insisted the party keep it. He suggested Godric and Hymn speak with Ignatious, explaining that he was "sulking a little bit," having been removed from the research team. A little later, Peiume approached the party to ask if they had a group name that he should use in the official record of events. Relationships Ignatious Peiume said that "It's better for everyone this way," but seemed to feel guilty about the matter. Su Miichan Ignatious described the situation between the deans of Daelin's colleges as being extremely political. Su Miichan agreed to cast a Demiplane spell to rescue Godric at the price of a yet-unspecified favour from Peiume. Character Information Abilities * No magical talents Items * Necklace ("a necklace that has a crystal on it in the shape of a fleur de lis" - delivered to Su Miichan to convey the offer of a favour) * Message Stone (used to receive report from Unnamed Daelin Guard 2) * Unknown Healing Potion (unknown potion with potential side effects, used to revive Ignatious to 1 hp) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Scholars Category:Teachers Category:Residents of Daelin Category:Residents of Paeleuah Category:Shinan University